


[铁虫] 隔世若歌 - 用我身去赎回你 能逾越生死那限期

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 火山爆发 冰川震断地上插着 一艘客机乌烟障气 我也在找你也未回避好想见你知机会那样微仍不肯不记得你即使得一口气人家说誓约一早已死阻不到我去找你谁若要防碍我获得你我通通推开不理沿途是翻天覆地雷狂雨飞你说过后会有期怎可失去你怎可放弃昂然踏入这禁地就算有军队封路围墙建起都冲得过都也未怕死高呼你别拦我神佛也都退避用我身去赎回你能逾越生死 那限期啦 啦 啦...海底割破 山丘拆碎极目四望 只得废墟苍天降咒 世界在反对也未赔罪只知 这秒很思念那是谁从不肯低怨一句不肯抽身归去人家说誓约一早已死阻不到我去找你谁若要防碍我获得你我狠狠推开不理沿途是翻天覆地雷狂雨飞你说过后会有期怎可失去你 怎可放弃昂然踏入这禁地就算有军队封路围墙建起都冲得过都也未怕死高呼你别拦我神佛也都退避用我身去赎回你能逾越生死 那限期沿途是翻天黑地流言四起你说过后会有期怎可失去你怎可放弃昂然踏入这禁地就当我刀枪不入刑台架起都冲得过都也未怕死高呼你别拦我神佛也都肆忌若决心去赎回你谁制止得了我和罗密欧分两地还未抱拥 怎可以死
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 用我身去赎回你 能逾越生死那限期 // 上

**Author's Note:**

> 火山爆发 冰川震断  
> 地上插着 一艘客机  
> 乌烟障气 我也在找你  
> 也未回避  
> 好想见你  
> 知机会那样微  
> 仍不肯不记得你  
> 即使得一口气  
> 人家说誓约一早已死  
> 阻不到我去找你  
> 谁若要防碍我获得你  
> 我通通推开不理  
> 沿途是翻天覆地  
> 雷狂雨飞  
> 你说过后会有期  
> 怎可失去你  
> 怎可放弃  
> 昂然踏入这禁地  
> 就算有军队封路  
> 围墙建起  
> 都冲得过都也未怕死  
> 高呼你别拦我  
> 神佛也都退避  
> 用我身去赎回你  
> 能逾越生死 那限期  
> 啦 啦 啦...  
> 海底割破 山丘拆碎  
> 极目四望 只得废墟  
> 苍天降咒 世界在反对  
> 也未赔罪  
> 只知 这秒很思念那是谁  
> 从不肯低怨一句  
> 不肯抽身归去  
> 人家说誓约一早已死  
> 阻不到我去找你  
> 谁若要防碍我获得你  
> 我狠狠推开不理  
> 沿途是翻天覆地  
> 雷狂雨飞  
> 你说过后会有期  
> 怎可失去你 怎可放弃  
> 昂然踏入这禁地  
> 就算有军队封路  
> 围墙建起  
> 都冲得过都也未怕死  
> 高呼你别拦我  
> 神佛也都退避  
> 用我身去赎回你  
> 能逾越生死 那限期  
> 沿途是翻天黑地  
> 流言四起  
> 你说过后会有期  
> 怎可失去你  
> 怎可放弃  
> 昂然踏入这禁地  
> 就当我刀枪不入  
> 刑台架起  
> 都冲得过都也未怕死  
> 高呼你别拦我  
> 神佛也都肆忌  
> 若决心去赎回你  
> 谁制止得了我  
> 和罗密欧分两地  
> 还未抱拥 怎可以死

彼得坐在实验桌对面，托着腮一动不动地盯着正在忙着做实验的托尼。托尼试图忽视青少年露骨的视线，努力专注在眼前的数据里，然而彼得却似乎打算一直盯着他，甚至没有隐藏自己目光的意思。托尼最终还是忍不住向男孩咆哮，「彼得，你到底在盯什么？我快被你盯到身上穿洞了。」

「Mr Stark，我梦见你了。」彼得依旧托着腮，歪歪头说道。

「所以呢？」

「怎么说，那个梦感觉很真实。」彼得因为回忆梦境而终于把视线移开，眼珠骨碌地转动一下，自顾自地说着，「你好像是某个国家的国王。」

「嗯哼。」托尼抬起眉毛，示意彼得继续。他的目光仍然停留在眼前的数据上。

「我好像是你的护卫，还是骑士什么的。」彼得眨着他亮晶晶的褐杏色眼睛说着，「我总是跟着你。喔，我们还一起去打仗呢！」

「就像现在的你一样，老是跟着我。」托尼扯起了嘴角。

彼得于是脸蛋马上飞红，「我、我哪有！」

「是是是，你没有。」托尼敷衍着，「那边的螺丝起子给我一下，做梦的小骑士。」 

「我不小！」彼得抗议道，一边抓起螺丝起子塞到托尼摊开的手掌里，「梦里面我好像跟你差不多大，我们看上去都像是二十多岁的样子。」

「噢，那果真是一个梦。」托尼戏谑地笑了一下，一边往手里拿着的蛛丝发射器镶紧螺丝，「好了，这个测试一下。」说着，托尼向彼得抛出了蛛丝发射器，彼得利落地接住了它。

→

彼得按住徐徐流着血的腰部，倚坐在纽约某后巷里咬着牙。他想要射出蛛丝荡回皇后区的家里，却发现自己使不上力。他稍微松开按着伤口的手，低下头检视自己的伤势。战衣已被划破，这一刀似乎划得很深，就算是蜘蛛侠也大概需要两至三天才能完全治愈。

彼得再次把手按回伤口上，手踫到伤口的一刻他马上嘶了一声，因为疼痛而仰起头来。

一道金红色的光影渐渐接近。他心里揪紧了一下，却又同时松了一口气。

虽然不喜欢被随时监控，但基于他对托尼的崇拜以及托尼的确救过他脱离了无数次的危机，彼得渐渐已对此习惯，尤其是当他深知道自己对导师的感情已经变质之后，他就更无法抗拒来自托尼的一切。

钢铁侠降落在蜘蛛侠的跟前，打开了战甲面罩，语气有点无奈又愠怒，「Kid，伤成这样你也不打给我？」

「反正你能看到嘛……」彼得伸出空闲的手扯掉面罩，露出虚弱的笑容。

「戴回你的面罩吧，我们回基地去。」托尼语气放软，蹲下来把彼得横抱起来。彼得因为扯动到伤口而雪雪呼痛，眼眶发红似乎快要流出泪来，一边听话地把面罩重新套上。

「刚才不见你喊痛？一直都在忍着，彷佛没痛觉似的。」托尼抱着彼得飞回空中，透过战衣里的通讯器说道，不用看彼得也知道托尼说这话时正挑着眉。

「因为你来了嘛……」彼得单臂环住托尼的脖子，一手还是按着伤口，语气和态度尤如撒娇的小情人，而两人却似乎对此毫无自觉。

「哼，我要是没收到通知怎么办？你打算在后巷坐到失血过多致死？」

「我会找东西止血啦……」

「我要是人不在，就没人救你了。」

「我自己也可以……」彼得小声嘟哝着。

「你说什么？」

「没什么。」

而且你又不会不在。

→

托尼看着床上已经入睡的蜘蛛侠陷入了沉思。

回想起来，在送给蜘蛛侠的第一套战衣里加上一切能想到的功能，还有任谁看了都觉得是过度保护的各种监察和保护系统时，托尼其实想了很多，却又什么都没想。

想很多的是还有什么功能可以加上去，什么都没想的是他压根儿没有思考过到底为什么他要为一个只有一面之缘的孩子做到这地步。

这孩子很值得欣赏，这无庸置疑。托尼早早就得知这位忽然出现在纽约街头的小英雄，并且不费吹灰之力便查到他的真实身份。这个小英雄似乎希望保密自己的身份，但显然他对自己的保护实在是不堪一撃。到目前为止这孩子还是只在抓些街头小罪犯，可要是有一天他得罪了什么大人物，要查出他面罩下是何方神圣实在是易如反掌。

因此，大概就算没有跟队长打架这破事，托尼早晚也会找上这个孩子，并把他招募到复仇者联盟里去。

托尼潜意识把全地球人的安危扛在肩上，所以要保护一个未成年小英雄自然也是他的责任。然而其实仔细想一下，这当中还是有明显的区别──一种是精神上的责任感，另一种是把对方放在心尖上的保护欲。

反正当托尼回过神来的时候，他已经在蜘蛛侠的战衣里安装上GPS，婴儿监控系统，以及辅助轮养成系统，还有各种他能想到的功能。

我要保护好他。

当时，托尼看着投射在半空中少年那张清秀的脸，脑海全被这如誓词一般的念头占据。

而至今，托尼和这名少年已经成为了亦师亦友的关系，当初那股保护欲更是有增无减。托尼愿意付上一切去保护这个男孩，不惜任何代价。

他伸出手轻轻抚开彼得散乱的浏海，从窗户打进来的月光让他的脸泛着银色，睡着了的彼得看起来比平日更纯粹。托尼以指尖轻轻把彼得凌乱的发丝拨整齐，眼光似看非看地停留在彼得的唇上。然后他收起了手，转身离开彼得的房间，只遗下一声似有若无的轻叹。

→

「Dude，」内德压低着声音，把头凑近正在专心抄写笔记的彼得，「你看看。」一边把手里握着的手机递到彼得的眼皮底下。手机里显示的是一张Mr Stark向Ms Potts求婚时的照片，上面耸人的标题却是『托尼‧斯塔克婚期未定 或有变数？！』

彼得皱了皱眉，「干嘛？」

「这是真的吗？我说，托尼‧斯塔克结不成婚了？」内德的脸上写着多管闲事几个字，「你有听到内部消息吗？你跟他挺熟的？」

彼得瞄了瞄内德手机，那张照片里的托尼正搂着佩珀的肩膀，佩珀举着手向记者们展示托尼刚刚套到她手上的求婚戒指，两人脸上堆满幸福的笑容。

彼得别过了视线。「没有，我没听说过。」他想要努力让自己的声音听上去不那么干巴巴，却似乎不太成功。

「噢。」幸好内德神经大条，完全听不出彼得那僵硬的语气和态度。

尽管已经马上避免注视那张照片，但照片上托尼和佩珀的笑容仍然印在彼得的脑里挥之不去。不如说，这张照片早就烙在他的记忆里，而他一直试图避免记起这张照片所代表的某件事。

他知道那是他拒绝加入复仇者联盟那天发生的事。

他当然没有因为知道那天托尼所说的记者会并不是试验而后悔拒绝托尼的邀请，那是他作为蜘蛛侠所作的一个决定，而显然托尼也认同他的选择。然而，他有时还是忍不住会想，要是那天他答应了Mr Stark，这个记者会成为蜘蛛侠的发布会，是否他就不会订婚了？

「那托尼‧斯塔克有邀请你参加他的婚礼吗？」内德继续追问，「要是他真的结婚的话。」

「……会吧。」彼得不情不愿地回答，「我不知道。嘘，我想听课。」

「噢，那太酷了。」

「也没有什么酷不酷的。」彼得小声嘟嚷。

「他们很相衬。」内德看着照片感叹道。

彼得不想再回应内德，也不想再听有关托尼伴侣的任何话题，即使他也觉得佩珀是托尼的最佳伴侣，但那跟他感到妒忌酸涩并不冲突。

是的，他喜欢他的导师，那比他要年长三十岁的亿万富豪，花花公子，慈善家，超级英雄。

托尼‧斯塔克。

从偶像到导师，从人生指标到人生目标，从崇拜到暗恋，从渴望被认同到希望站在他身旁，当中的变化从什么时候发生，连当事人也说不上来，当他察觉到的时候，他已经深陷其中，并清楚知道自己无药可救。

经过一连串的分析，他断定即使没有佩珀，他这份感情也不会得到任何回应。因此，他早已决定把这份感情收在心底，当一辈子托尼喜爱的后辈，保住这属于他的最佳位置。他知道托尼重视自己，如果你告诉彼得托尼会给他十个亿他也不会觉得意外──是的，他很清楚自己在托尼心目中的份量，而他也确定即使他的心思被托尼知道，托尼也不会因此而改变彼得在他心里的重要程度，然而他也许会疏远彼得，而这是彼得最不希望看到的结果。对彼得来说，他要的不单是这份重视，他更想要守住他现在的位置──托尼最疼爱的后辈，那是彼得‧帕克能和托尼‧斯塔克最亲近的距离，不远不近，不多也不少。

这是彼得能留在托尼身边的唯一办法。

→

托尼如常窝在实验室里，埋头在一堆数据里进行他的战甲改良，蜘蛛侠的婴儿监控系统实时转播画面也如常投射在空气中。托尼不时抬头瞄瞄监控画面，彼得聒噪的小奶音响彻整个实验室，托尼却依然维持着一副专注的表情，彷佛那只是他平常播放用以调剂心情的摇滚音乐。

起初，托尼还只是依赖AI的警报去确认男孩的安全。然而在秃鹰事件后，托尼开始偶尔会点开他在蜘蛛侠战衣里安装的婴儿监控系统画面观看，及后，他观看监控的时间愈来愈长，更进展到实时监控，直到这已成为他的一个常态。

他知道这行为要是彼得知道肯定会控诉他侵犯私隐，但他就总是忍不住点开来看。他很担心彼得会遇上危险而他不能及时知道并马上营救──就像上次，彼得受了严重的伤，而他刚好因为有要事而没有实时监控，结果在收到Friday的通知才匆匆赶往蜘蛛侠所在之处，到达时那孩子倚坐在后巷，坐在他自己流出的血泊里，让托尼几乎恐慌症发作。要是他当时有在看监控，他便能早一点把孩子救回基地了。

他不愿见到彼得受到任何伤害，一根汗毛也不容许。

而且他很想听听男孩的声音──虽然他几乎隔天便会打电话或是发语音过来向他汇报当天发生的事，但托尼还是会忍不住点开监控，让彼得的声音代替AC/DC，陪伴他进行实验。

『Boss，Mr Hogan来电。』Friday的声音打断了蜘蛛侠的监控画音。

「接通。」

『托尼？你有看到今天的周刊小报吗？我们真的快被烦死了，又得替你们想办法塞住传媒的嘴！你和佩珀能行行好快点决定婚期吗？婚还要结吗？！』哈皮的咆哮声代替了彼得的小奶音响彻托尼的实验室。

「去问你老板啊。」托尼懒洋洋地回答。

『去你的！佩珀每天都像要杀人似的暴躁，我哪敢问她？！』哈皮又再抬高音量，『你不是很闲吗？你来决定啊？』

「你哪双眼看到我很闲了。」托尼耸耸肩。

『肯定比Stark Industries的CEO要闲。』

「嘿，公司卖的东西还是我来设计的好吗？」托尼不服地反驳，「而且你是做保安不是做公关的，管他的呢！我以前的花边新闻不是更烦吗？」

『……你真是个混蛋！』哈皮气结，『算了，就这样，但容我提醒你，今天的佩珀吃了十倍火药，你最好小心点，不知道是不是跟这小报新闻有关。』

「嗯，谢谢你的忠告。」托尼明白哈皮打来抱怨的重点是最后这句，便还是道了句谢，「先挂了。」

『好吧。』

挂线后，蜘蛛侠的直播接续播放，托尼目光放在摇晃剧烈的蜘蛛侠视角画面，听着彼得自言自语的聒噪声音，一边思考着刚才与哈皮的对话。

托尼‧斯塔克半生不羁，他曾经以为他会继续浪荡下去，直到他发现他是个拥有一切却又一无所有的人，直到他肩担起整个世界。他发现他身边只有一个人，从来都只有她。他漂泊半生，然而一旦认定某个人，他便会用尽全力去爱这一个人。早在跟佩珀开始交往时他便买下订婚戒指，但这枚戒指却在交往了接近十年才交到对方手上。

他当然希望跟佩珀结婚。然而，自从成为钢铁侠后，托尼‧斯塔克的生命不再只属于他自己一个人，他觉得他要为全世界负责任，尤其是他见识过外星的威胁后，他发现地球竟是如此脆弱。他必须做点什么，保护这个蓝色的星球。

然而，佩珀一直都在阻止托尼。托尼明白佩珀的心情，早在他们还没有在一起前他就已经明白。有一个总是在玩命的男朋友不是一件好受的事，托尼爱佩珀，因此他尝试过一次又一次为她放弃当超级英雄，可是却总是一次又一次的违背承诺，两人更因为这个无法解决的分歧曾经一度分手。

最终托尼还是成功让佩珀回到自己身边了，然而他还是无法放弃他的使命。直到今天，他依然为着保卫地球和安抚佩珀而费尽心力。他不希望失去任何一方，因为哪一方对他来说都非常重要。

如果你有能力而不去做，要是有什么坏事发生，那就是你的责任。

彼得的一句话令托尼的灵魂发出激烈的共鸣。

对，就是这样。 

连一个高中的孩子也把这样的责任扛在肩上，那么他作为一个有权有势又有头脑的成年人，不是更该负上更多的责任吗？

他能预视自己即使结婚了，他和佩珀这个矛盾仍然会存在。不过当然，他还是会跟佩珀结婚，只是他昨晚又因为超级英雄的事跟佩珀吵了一架，这就是佩珀今天异常暴躁的原因。他现在实在没有心情去处理婚礼的事。

蜘蛛侠视角的画面停止摇晃，男孩似乎登上了某幢高楼顶坐着。监控还同时传来咀嚼的声音，彼得大概是饿了，正在楼顶休息。

「Karen，纽约的黄昏真美。」彼得一边嚼着食物，一边跟战衣里的AI聊天，「今天特别美！」

『大概是因为今天天气晴朗，彼得。』

「噢！对了，Mr Stark不知道在干什么？还是在实验室里忙吗？真想让他看看这片景色。」

『你可以拍张照片发给他。』

「好主意！」画面激烈晃动了一下，然后托尼听到咔嚓一声，五秒后，托尼的手机便传来讯息通知，『Boss，彼得传来一张照片。』紧接着的是Friday的提示音。

「打开。」

一张几乎一样角度的纽约黄昏照片投映在蜘蛛侠实时监控画面旁边，托尼欣赏着洒满橘黄色的纽约美景，感觉心情舒畅了一点。然后，他的手机又震动了几下，不等Friday开口，托尼便抓起了手边的手机，点开彼得的讯息框。

『Mr Stark，你今天过得好吗？』

『跟你分享今天的黄昏。美极了──！』

『愿你每天都开心幸福。』

托尼勾起了嘴角，大概并未察觉自己的眼神温柔至极。


	2. 用我身去赎回你 能逾越生死那限期 // 中

托尼清楚自己爱那名男孩，爱得他无法去为这份重视下任何定义。

又或者是，基于这份珍重，他必须要保护彼得远离一切有可能伤害他的人事物，而那当中包括他自己。

即使直到男孩在他的臂弯里化为灰烬，托尼感觉到自己灵魂的一部份也随之逝去，他还是没有去定义这份爱。

→

自从复仇者联盟四分五裂后，托尼又再次全情投入于超级英雄的事务当中，更搬到基地居住，尽他的一切努力重新建立一个新的复仇者联盟。然而，不单加入的新英雄人数寥寥，就连原本跟他同一阵营的同伴也一个一个离去，当他察觉到的时候，他身边就只剩下好友罗迪，以及还没有正式加入复仇者联盟的彼得。

托尼时刻为到自己是否有足够能力去保护地球而焦躁着，而失去共同战斗的伙伴对他来说无疑是个沉重的打击。曾经，他以为他一个人可以保护整个地球，直到他目睹那纽约上空的虫洞。他迫切地寻找更有效的方法去保护地球，他总是无法停止忧虑会否明天又突然又一队外星人想要入侵地球，而他没有自信能打过外星未知生物。

可是他还是无法打那个电话给那位曾经的队友，纵使那台老旧手机总是在他的房间一隅充着电。

而即使托尼是个天才，他仍然只是一个普通的人类，他跟所有人一样，每天只拥有二十四小时。他费尽心神在超级英雄事务上，自然便又再忽略了他的未婚妻。

他深知道自己辜负了佩珀，可是他就是无法停止。

他需要一个能够安稳心灵的归处，他一直相信那是佩珀。然而，他同时需要一个背靠背的战友，一个英雄路的理解者，能在这孤单无人理解的荆棘路上与他相伴的灵魂伴侣，然后他绝望地发现这人并不存在。

直到他听见男孩的那席话。

可是男孩实在太年轻了。托尼觉得他并不需要把这么沉重的责任负到肩上，因此他矛盾地把这位单单以一句话便长驱直入他灵魂深处的男孩抗拒在外，不容许他踏入同样的领域。他明明渴望和男孩并肩，却又因为担心失去他而拒绝让他闯进战场。

他实在太害怕失去。

他曾经跟佩珀说过，他必须保护他唯一不能失去的东西，而那就是你。

现在他还有一个人不能失去。绝对不能。 

因此，他毫不犹疑地命令Friday把因为盲听他吩咐而黏上宇宙飞船的蜘蛛侠给强制送回家，然后头也不回地潜进那艘宇宙飞船，为的就是保护他不能失去的人。当然他不能让这个人也跟着他一起赴死。

是的，从他踏上宇宙飞船的那一秒起他便没有想过有机会回头。

佩珀会恨死我吧。大概会想念我一阵子，然后希望她能去找她自己的幸福。

彼得大概会哭吧？那孩子是个哭包，不过没关系，活着就好。幸好把他送回去了。

托尼一边屏息在宇宙飞船里刺探，脑海里一边胡思乱想着。

也因此，当他赞叹奇异博士的神奇斗蓬忠诚至極时，那把熟悉的小奶音响起，用有点尴尬又自以为风趣的语气说着「yeah uh…speaking of loyalty…」那刻，托尼着实是感到全身的血液都冲到脑袋里，几乎要脑溢血。

去你的忠诚！

回想起来，这男孩其实就只是看上去乖顺，而且随着他们之间愈发熟悉，这小子就愈发不听话，还会反唇相稽了。

还有一点让托尼头痛的是，他每次逆托尼意思时都总是正义凛然。而面前这小子还理直气壮地说因为他的战衣太智能了，而他回程都在想着他，战衣便又把他带上船了。托尼真不知道他的男孩到底是什么时候变得这么嚣张了。

托尼最后还是屈服了。当然，并不是因为什么忠诚，他知道彼得对自己忠诚，他当然知道。让托尼屈服的除了是因为彼得其实都上船了他根本无法把他踢回地球，最重要的原因是，托尼知道要是立场倒转，他自己也会作出跟彼得一样的选择。

他太清楚了。

奇异博士说如果必须牺牲他或者那孩子的性命才能保护地球，他会毫不犹豫选择后者。托尼一边回答奇异博士，一边瞄了一眼站在稍后方一脸不知所措的男孩。

OK，那么这孩子由我来保护，as always。

他走近彼得，彼得还是一脸惴惴不安。托尼叹了一口气，然后在他的双肩各自以手刀敲了一下。

「you are an avenger now。」

彼得那临危受命挺胸的坚定模样，托尼竟然有一瞬间觉得似曾相识。

总觉得在很久很久以前，他就为这个人做过一模一样的受勋仪式。

托尼彷佛早已见过这男孩在受勋后露出了同样的表情，眼望前方，凛然地挺着胸膛。

托尼自顾自地失笑，没有再把这诡异的既视感放在心上。

然后一切都来得太快。

他终于得以跟他多年梦魇的始作俑者对疉，而他完全明白他和他的伙伴跟这外星人的实力差距。然而英雄的字典里没有放弃两字──又或者说，英雄的字典里，『放弃』两字只会连着『自己的性命』。

当由纳米技术变化出来的利刃被灭霸反过来插进他的肚腹里时，托尼也只是恍然地想着还有什么方法能够打败眼前的外星人，丝毫没有想过如何能够让自己活命。

他看见奇异博士向敌人交出时间宝石，心里也只想着要阻止对方，差点要开口提醒对方，嘿，你不是说地球和我们，你一定会选地球吗？

灭霸取走了时间宝石，消失在他们眼前。

那个孩子马上跑来自己的身边，扶起受伤的自己。喔，他的忠诚从来都不是嘴上说说，是的，那当然。托尼看着彼得那闪着忧虑和心疼的眼睛，想要开口说句「我没事」，却发不出声音来。

他们输了。

托尼知道灭霸下一个目的地是地球。他怀抱着一丝希望，期望他在地球上的伙伴能够把灭霸打倒。

他们谁也没有说话，似在等待死刑的宣判。

他们都清楚知道，他们已经打输了属于他们的那一场仗。

泰坦星上扬着土红色的沙尘，那片风景是末日的风景。

率先感觉到不对劲的是螳螂女。托尼看着她化成灰尘，心里的绝望浓浓化开。接着是那个身型巨大的外星人，紧接着的是星爵。

还有谁？

不。

托尼感到全身的毛孔都在吶喊着。不，不要，千万不要。

「Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good…」

彼得踉跄地跌在托尼怀里。

「I don’t want to go…please, Sir, I don’t want to go…」

男孩一脸惊恐，托尼感到自己的血液都要凝固。

「I am sorry.」

男孩化为灰尘，瞬间飞散在空气中，托尼尝试伸手抓住他，灰尘从他的指缝间溜走，彷佛从未存在。

他失去了那男孩。

托尼很少流泪。无论面对多少次死亡，他都未曾为自己流下一滴眼泪。甚至佩珀在他眼前掉进火湖里，他也没有滴下一滴眼泪，只把悲愤化为狂怒对抗当时的敌人。

然而，泰坦星上，他颤抖着手，泪水无声滑下。

难以名状的悲伤和自责涌上心头。

他明明立过誓要保护彼得。

他再一次失去了这男孩。

再一次？

再一次。

他感到他的灵魂有一部份也跟着男孩一起埋葬在那颗血红色的荒芜星球上。

永远地。

→

回到地球，当他看到佩珀的脸时，他实在无法形容他有多安心。他已经失去了那个孩子，要是另一个重要的人也已经化作灰尘的话，他实在不知道可以如何活下去。

经历过失去后，托尼份外珍惜仍然留在他身边的宝物。他和佩珀草草完成了婚礼，搬到佩珀一直梦寐以求的湖畔小屋，和她一起度过半退休生活，摩根出现在托尼的生命里，托尼从此又增加了一个不能失去的重要的人。平凡而幸福的每一天一点一点的抚平着托尼的伤口，然而他和佩珀都知道，托尼自从泰坦星一役后便从来都没有安稳过。

他没有停止过制造战甲，战甲与下一代战甲的诞生之间的时距比过往任何一年都要短。除此以外，他还致力研究各种保护地球的防御系统，以及，一套又一套的蜘蛛侠战衣。

即使有了摩根，他还是失去了彼得。

更何况，那孩子在他心目中跟摩根并不是占据同样的分类。即使至今他仍然潜意识拒绝去定义这份爱的名字，他也无法否认，他不单单把彼得当成一个孩子。

彼得和他的合照被他放在厨房里，就在父亲霍华的照片后面。这两个人是托尼人生的遗憾，是他内心永远无法弥补的缺口。

他常常梦见彼得。

他梦见他们往日在实验室里度过的日与夜，梦见他在纽约各个地方把受伤的蜘蛛侠抱回基地，梦见在床上熟睡的彼得，梦见老是冲他露出灿烂笑容的男孩。

然而每一个梦总是结束在他化成灰烬的一幕。

全个地球都活在一蹶不振当中，即使已经过了五年。大家都尝试往前看，毕竟生活总是要过。可是，其实没有人能够真的忘记在五年前忽然化作灰尘的亲人朋友爱人，没有人。

就算是钢铁侠，也没有一天有忘记过蜘蛛侠。

有时候，他会觉得这湖畔小屋里的平凡日子就像飘浮在空中的梦境，虚幻而不真实。

旁人，就算是佩珀也不止一次感叹，他们是幸运的。

托尼同意，却又不同意。

他失去了那男孩。

他失去了那男孩。

他失去了那男孩……

当昔日伙伴带着天马行空的计划来访时，托尼一如既往首先激烈地拒绝。他不愿相信一个虚无飘渺的希望，他受够了失望。他有三个不能失去的人，他失去了一个，另外两个他不能再失去。他无法承受。

然而要是能够把男孩带回来呢？

说托尼没有设想过当然是谎话。不然他怎么一直在设计新的蜘蛛侠战衣？照片里的彼得笑的开怀，要是能够再一次看见这张笑脸，托尼觉得他可以付上自己的生命。

钢铁侠的每一场战役都没有想过要留恋自己的性命。

而这次，他再次决定献上自己，为着地球上，宇宙上一半的生命，以及，为着换回那男孩。

就让我，用我身去赎回你。

Whatever it takes.

当那孩子荡着蛛丝冲过来为他扯开敌人时，托尼完全可以感受到他那股不顾一切都要扑来他跟前的冲动。而下一秒，他便被满溢的安心感填满胸腔。

彼得褪去了面罩，在战乱之中独独奔向他，对着他喋喋不休，一如既往。

喔，他回来了。

那漫长的五年终于得以终结。

「Kid, hug me.」

托尼甚至顾不上其他的任何所有事，他迫切想要把男孩抱紧，抓住他唯一的真实。

「This is nice.」

男孩的声音抚平他心里所有不踏实。

这就够了。

他赎回他的男孩了。

所以，托尼打那个响指时，他并没有一丝的悔恨。

如果说MARK I是为了保命而诞生，那么MARK 85便是为了舍命而问世。

为世界，为宇宙，为你。

「I am Iron Man.」

托尼感到生命正在流逝。他跌跌撞撞地走到一个能够让他倚着的地方，跌坐在地上。他依稀看到罗迪走向他，轻轻抚上他的额头，他只得扯起一个无奈的笑。

然后他看见熟悉的小身影飞奔向自己，伴随着那嗑嗑绊绊的小奶音。他想要看清楚男孩的脸，却发现自己难以聚焦。彼得几乎想要扑到他的身上，他得使上全身的气力才能握住彼得的手，却怎么也无法直视他的男孩。他知道男孩正在哭泣，可是他甚至无力去伸手抺掉他的眼泪。

彼得喊了他一声托尼。

噢。你总算喊我托尼了。

托尼开始看到过往的人生片段在眼前掠过，而他惊讶地在里面找到一些他熟悉又陌生的片段。

他的男孩在叫他陛下，他的男孩和他一起打仗，他的男孩总是守在他身旁，他的男孩为他而死，而他，发誓下辈子必定要保护好他的男孩。

虽然一度失败，但这次总算换我保护你了。

他快要撑不住了。

佩珀把伤心欲绝的男孩轻轻拉开，用坚定的眼神告诉托尼，大家都会得好好的。

You can rest now.

托尼知道佩珀希望他能走得安心。她实在太完美太坚强，为了让他最后一刻能够平安，她压抑住自己的悲伤，就只为了让他安心。

所以他也放下心来，瞌起双眼。

这辈子没有枉过，大概唯一的牵挂就是那孩子了。

嘿，彼得，下辈子我们普普通通地相遇，你觉得如何？

我觉得这提议不错，你怎么看？ 


	3. 用我身去赎回你 能逾越生死那限期 // 下

全世界都在欢呼庆祝，全世界都在感谢钢铁侠，全世界都在悼念钢铁侠，全世界都在歌颂钢铁侠。

到处都是他的身影，然而到处都找不着他的身影。

彼得从来都没有想过有一天他会不在，然而现在他真的不在了，彼得切实明白到这世界没有理所当然。

他早该明白。

引路灯永远熄灭，响彻世界的欢呼声于彼得来说，就只是一首哀歌。 

→

参加完托尼的丧礼，彼得在回程中一直不发一言盯着车窗外的景色，坐在他旁边的梅姨体贴地没有向他搭话，让他好好安静沈淀一下。回到公寓，彼得只说了句：「梅，我有点不舒服，先回房间睡一下。」便关紧房门，机械地脱下身上的西装换上家居服，栽进床里拉起被子把自己与外面隔绝。

在湖面上缓慢地飘浮的反应堆彷佛带走了托尼的灵魂，彼得意识到一切真的完结了，他的导师，他的引路明灯，他暗恋的人，已经不在人世了。

接下来的每一个周末，他再也不能像以前那样待在基地的实验室里，和托尼一起做各种艰深却有趣的实验，一起吃饭聊天──甚至连北纽约那个充满回忆的复仇者联盟基地也不复存在。

彼得知道他的Mr Stark有多伟大，他当然知道，他也是受惠的人之一。而如果有人问他，你喜欢的人和整个世界你会选谁，他也会忍痛选拯救世界，这是当然的。然而失去的痛楚并不会因为这是一个无比高尚以及正确的选择而淡化，相反，正因为无可奈何，才更让彼得痛得撕心裂肺。

眼泪不断滑下，彼得只能咬着被单让自己不要哭出声来吓到梅姨。

无论经历多大的动荡，世界还是得如常运作，五年前如此，五年后亦是如此。无论是在那五年里幸存的人们，还是五年后回归的人们，都得努力重新适应这个从失序回到正轨的世界。经过这样的浩劫，世人变得尤如惊弓之鸟，就连自称是蜘蛛侠背后男人的内德也明显对于参与蜘蛛侠的任务略带犹疑，彼得不怪他，这反应很正常。

一个月两个月过去，一切表面上都好像渐渐上轨，所有恶梦彷佛就真的只是一场恶梦，对彼得而言更是。他在一天之内上了外星，打了最终BOSS然后输掉了死掉了，被救活了再被告知已经过了五年，跟暗恋的人拥抱了，然后那个人死在自己眼前，成为救世英雄。彼得努力跟所有人一样想要回到他的日常，可是他的日常比任何人都要更加支离破碎，更加无所适从，更加无所定向。

别人为到失而复得而欣喜，他却因为别人的失而复得而永远失去。教室里，街头上，电视上，报纸上，托尼‧斯塔克的存在感是如此的强，甚至比起他生前有过之而无不及。彼得跑到哪里都无法逃避听见看见他的脸和名字，渐渐地他愈来愈害怕再提起他谈起他，可是偏偏他却无处不在，而明明他哪里都不在。

哪里都不在。

彼得回来了，可是彼得不再是过往的彼得了。表面上他似乎在遵从托尼过往教导他的，当个好邻居蜘蛛侠，这么的循规蹈矩，托尼要是还在肯定会很满意。然而彼得心底里知道，他才不是乖巧，他是在害怕。他甚至想要嘲笑过往的自己，到底自己是凭什么认为自己有能力保护Mr Stark？为什么以前会觉得自己已经预备好做更大的事？他果然就只是个小人物，管点小区问题就好了。大事会有大人物去管，轮不到他。

他连最想保护的人都保护不了。一遍又一遍地。

他到底为什么会觉得自己能帮上忙？他犯了许多错，闯过许多的祸，而每一次都是Mr Stark来救他。他不但没能保护好他爱的人，还要他来保护自己。

然而现在说什么都没用了。

他死了。他死了。他死了。他死了……

彼得觉得自己愈来愈不对劲，可是他不敢让任何人知道，特别是梅。他努力地表现得十分正常，彷佛他从来没有上过外星，从来没有跟灭霸对战过，从来没有化过灰，彷佛Mr Stark没有死。他白天是普通的高中生，放学后换上蜘蛛侠战衣巡逻，回家和梅吃晚饭，吃完饭做作业，度过平凡的每一天，他认为自己做得不错。

除了他不能关灯睡觉以外。

只要陷入黑暗之中，他便总觉得四周有各种怪物要向他袭来，他紧张得无法睡觉。他尝试过强迫自己入睡，结果甫闭上眼便感到心跳加速冷汗直冒并且呼吸困难。后来，他发现开着灯或者最少要有点微光他才比较容易睡着，所以他每天晚上都开着灯睡觉。然而梅却以为彼得忘了关灯睡觉，半夜上厕所时经过彼得房间总是顺便替彼得关灯，结果害他因为突然的黑暗而惊醒并再也无法入眠。于是他在灯掣上封上黑色胶纸，并写上『DO NOT TURN OFF』。梅在第二天半夜便没有再来帮他关灯。

彼得很感激梅。她就像往常一样对待彼得，没有对他小心翼翼，也没有刻意去关心他的心理状况，这让彼得感到很放松。他不想跟任何人谈他的感觉，因为连他自己也不知道该从何谈起。

他不知道该怎么办，也没有人能告诉他该怎么办。于是他开始寻找转移视线的事情，借此让自己不再思念已逝的他，不再专注在压得透不过气的责任。他积极参与课外活动，并且发现MJ一直在留意自己。也许她喜欢自己？这让彼得感到有点不知所措却又暗暗高兴，MJ不知道他是蜘蛛侠，一直叫他loser，却在喜欢自己！这让彼得感到安慰，这份认知温暖了他的内心。于是他开始留意起这个女孩，并发现她其实很酷很有趣。

也许喜欢她也不坏。

该放下没有结果的暗恋了。何况他已经不在了。

不在了。

就这样过了八个月。

日子依旧，彼得仍然无法关灯睡觉，仍然在听见看见有关托尼‧斯塔克的东西时便立刻眼眶发涩，仍然会在静下来的时间想起他。日复日月复月的伪装，外界施加的压力，日积月累的思念，失去的空洞感，全部都让彼得感到疲惫不堪。也许休个假会比较好。也许在这个假期里追到MJ会更好。

于是彼得放下了蜘蛛侠战衣，暂时替蜘蛛侠请个假，以彼得‧帕克的身份当个普通的高中生。他不贪心，就只是一个短促的暑期欧洲旅行而已，这无伤大雅，回到纽约他会重拾他的责任，他在心底说服着自己。

然而上天总是要跟他开玩笑。元素众早不来晚不来，就偏要挑蜘蛛侠休假的时候来危害地球安全。即使在休假，彼得还是毫不犹疑地扣上蛛丝发射器，捡了个面罩，挺身保护身边的人以及群众。那是一份刻在骨髓里的责任，从来未变，永远不变。尼克弗瑞亲自来到威尼斯找他，交给他一个来自Mr Stark的遗物，以及希望他能加入对抗元素众的战力。

声称自己来自另一宇宙的贝克看起来既强大又可靠。彼得握着他的手，在他温暖的笑容里似乎找到了谁的影子，一闪而过。彼得一瞬间觉得有点恍惚。

彼得的英雄路是孤独的。

他不认识其他同样走在超级英雄路上的人，除了托尼‧斯塔克。他能念出所有复仇者的名字，只是大部份他除了在战场上跟他们有过一面之缘或者甚至曾经对战过以外，没有一个人跟他有过任何交集。彼得才刚踏上英雄路不久便被Mr Stark找上，他自小仰慕钢铁侠，被偶像赏识是他人生里最幸运的转折点。他一直追随着Mr Stark，期许有一天能与他并肩，能够成为他的战友。托尼一直是他的心灵依靠，他的灵魂伙伴，他的领路人。

他知道托尼和他一样孤单，他曾经有过一群英雄同伴，可是他们却一个又一个的离开了他，直至面对灭霸才终于再次聚首一堂。可惜，那是他和战友们一起并肩作战的最后一场战役，而彼得还没来得及成为他的战友，便永远失去了这位在英雄路上领在他前方的人，失去了他的理解者。

因此，贝克刚好在这时间点出现，刚好弥补了彼得心里巨大的丧失感。他全身散发着成熟英雄的气场，再加上连托尼‧斯塔克都没有的善解人意──不对，托尼只是不擅长表达自己的温柔，彼得知道他是世上最温柔的人──让彼得不由得感到安心。贝克就像一块刚刚好的拼图，填补着彼得心里缺失的一块空洞。

彼得从来都不怀疑托尼对自己的重视程度，甚至和EDITH初次交谈时还问她她是否托尼为他而做的。托尼把一切最好的都留给他所重视的人，然而EDITH对现在的彼得来说实在是过于沉重。托尼配得持有EDITH，无庸置疑，他还是EDITH的制造者。然而彼得却自问不配得拥有EDITH，他哪有可能成为下一个钢铁侠？

这时候出现的贝克刚好符合一切条件。况且彼得连提起托尼的名字都会眼眶发红，加上他对自己的所有怀疑，他几乎毫不疑惑地送上他的全部信任，双手奉上托尼送给他的遗物。

后来彼得终于明白贝克为什么一切都可以来得那么刚刚好。这当然了，他为了抢走托尼留给彼得的EDITH，精心布下一个专门为彼得而设的局，而彼得就这么理所当然地入局了。 

发现自己被欺骗的时候，彼得是慌乱的。他闯下了弥天大祸，EDITH不单是一个全球最强的防御系统，当所有无人机的枪口对错方向时，便会成为一件毁灭世界的武器。他尝试补救，却一次又一次地陷下圈套，最后更被火车撞晕，胡里胡涂地被送到了荷兰。四下都是陌生人事物，彼得下意识还是寻找他的靠山寻求帮助。噢，他即使人不在了，也还是彼得遇上困难时第一时间想起的人。

彼得为到自己的不中用和愚昧而自我厌恶，但他不得不承认，当哈皮来接他的时候，那自从得知自己闯祸之后一直悬着的心终于得到了些许安稳感。

哈皮说没有人能成为下一任钢铁侠，即使是托尼‧斯塔克本人。

彼得想起那天，在黄昏照耀下，他以近似央求的语气对男人说「I just wanted to be like you」

他的回答是「and I wanted you to be better」

彼得至今仍然对当时心底的震撼历历在目。

在彼得眼中，没有人能比托尼‧斯塔克更好。然而这个全世界最好的人跟他说，我希望你比我更好。

他忽然明白了眼镜盒里的纸条意味着什么。

『For the next Tony Stark, I trust you』

彼得要传承的不是钢铁侠这个名号，而是托尼‧斯塔克的英雄心。不是穿上钢铁战甲就是Iron Man，只有托尼‧斯塔克穿上MARK战甲，才能成就Iron Man的传奇。托尼‧斯塔克相信的是彼得‧帕克，他不是相信穿着蜘蛛侠战衣的某个人，而是相信彼得‧帕克。

就算没有战衣，没有科技加持，托尼‧斯塔克也是英雄，彼得‧帕克亦然。并不因时势，也不因外来助力，他们本为英雄。

活出托尼的精神吧，以彼得‧帕克的身份，承传托尼‧斯塔克的灵魂，让他继续活在这个世上，和你一起同生共死。

英雄无限次倒下又再无限次站起迎战，绝不放弃。

我必不负你所望，我会努力让自己变得比你更好。

然后他朝我们在天国里重逢时，让你再夸我一句，

『Nice work, Kid.』

→

多年后，当蜘蛛侠黏住外星入侵者放置在地球的不知名装置打算跳进在战场中央打开的虫洞时，他完全没有理会身后其他同伴的阻止和呼喊，只搁下了一句：「把虫洞关掉，现在。」便毅然蹬地一跃而下。

他恍惚地想起当年他在电视里看着钢铁侠抱着导弹飞向虫洞的一幕。

「KAREN，我真的活成他了啊。」

『彼得，你是一个伟大的英雄。』

人工智能的声音断断续续，回头看着逐渐关闭的虫洞，彼得扯起了嘴角。

在生命流逝之时，他彷佛听见Mr Stark对他怒吼着「你怎么总是在乱来！」然后他会叹一口气，把自己拥进怀里，夸他做得很好。

吶，下辈子别再让我活成你了，

让我和你一起普通地走在阳光下手牵手，好吗？


End file.
